


Hooked On A Feeling

by bouncyghost



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncyghost/pseuds/bouncyghost
Summary: dinamika kehidupan k-idol di manapun itu.contains many typos, crackship, cringe worthy content.slow update.2019,bouncyghost.((i also posted this on wattpad under the name 'iceglock'))





	Hooked On A Feeling

"Muka kamu kusut banget ya,"

Tiba – tiba saja Hwang Yunseong datang dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Kim Chaewon yang sedang duduk di parkiran kosong kolam renang sekolah mereka.

"Nih, minum yang banyak. Pasti capek kan abis latihan lomba?" kata Yunseong sambil memberikan sebotol Aqua.

Yunseong sepertinya tahu Chaewon sedang haus akibat berlatih untuk lomba berenang yang akan datang. Hal itu membuat Chaewon bingung, karena sedari tadi hanya dia seorang yang berenang di kolam renang sekolah. Mungkin pemuda itu diam – diam menguping pembicaraan Chaewon dan guru olahraga mereka, Pak Taeyong yang memarahi Chaewon karena menurut Pak Taeyong, kinerja Chaewon menurun, padahal lomba tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Hal itulah yang membuat Chaewon berlatih sangat keras.

"Makasih seong." ucap Chaewon sambil membuka botolnya dan meminumnya.

"Kenapa latihannya sampe malem gini won?" tanya Yunseong

"Abis tadi aku dimarahin Pak Taeyong." jawab Chaewon

"Ooh, gara – gara itu." kata Yunseong sambil mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

Chaewon melihat ke arah Yunseong, melihatnya dari atas ampai bawah. Chaewon memicingkan matanya lalu bertanya kepada Yunseong.

"Kamu kok masih pake seragam sekolah? Nungguin aku daritadi?" tanya Chaewon

"Iya." jawab Yunseong singkat.

Yunseong berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah motornya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Naik." kata Yunseong sambil mengeluarkan helm untuk Chaewon.

Chaewon refleks menjerit tertahan ketika Yunseong tiba-tiba menyuruhnya. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun, Yunseong menarik tangan Chaewon. Chaewon berkali-kali hendak melepaskan tangan Yunseong, tetapi pemuda itu sangat kuat. Pada akhirnya Chaewon menyerah dan membiarkan Yunseong memasangkan helm di kepala kecil gadis itu.

"Ayo cepet naik." kata Yunseong

Untungnya Chaewon sudah berganti baju menjadi celana training dan kaos hitam yang baru ia beli. Chaewon menaiki jok belakang motor Yunseong. Chaewon sungguh berusaha untuk membuat raut wajahnnya terlihat normal, namun sepertinya gagal karena Yunseong tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Chaewon yang gugup dari kaca spion motornya.

"Gausah deg – degan gitu dong. Siniin tasnya." perintah Yunseong.

Chaewon memberikan tas yang berisi peralatan berenangnya kepada Yunseong yang kemudian menggatung tasnya didepannya.

"Pake jaketnya." perintah Yunseong lagi.

Chaewon menuruti perintah Yunseong, dengan tangan gemetaran ia memakai jaketnya.

"Rumah kamu masih di Pondok Hijau kan?" tanya Yunseong.

Chaewon menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunseong.

"Oke, aku jalan ya." kata Yunseong

Yunseong pun menyalakan motornya, sementara Chaewon bingung mau menaruh tangannya dimana.

"Pegangan ke aku aja Won." ucap Yunseong yang sepertinya melihat kebingungan Chaewon

"Gapapa seong?" tanya Chaewon

"Gapapalah, pacar kamu gini." jawab Yunseong sambil tersenyum kecil.

Chaewon melingkarkan tangannya ke badan Yunseong, lalu Yunseong menjalankan motornya dan melaju ke rumah Chaewon.

Mereka tidak mengobrol selama perjalanan, dikarenakan badan Chaewon sedang capek sehingga ia menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Yunseong dan tertidur.

Entah sudah berapa menit lamanya ia tertidur, Chaewon tidak tahu. Namun yang pasti ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati bahwa ia telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Won, udah sampe." ucap Yunseong sambil mematikan mesin motornya.

Chaewon segera turun dari motor Yunseong dan mengambil tas berenangnya dan mengembalikan helm Yunseong.

"Makasih ya Yunseong." kata Chaewon sambil tersenyum lebar

"Bunda kamu udah pulang?" tanya Yunseong

"Belum, soalnya lampunya belum nyala." jawab Chaewon.

"Oooh, yaudah aku langsung ya Won." kata Yunseong

Yunseong menyalakan mesin motornya, dan melihat ke arah Chaewon sekali lagi.

"Ga mau bilang 'aku sayang kamu, Yunseong' dulu?" goda pemuda itu, yang segera dibalas Chaewon dengan kernyitan kening.

"Idih, enggak mau!"

Meskipun begitu, Yunseong tidak butuh kata-kata untuk memahami perasaan Chaewon padanya. Senyuman gadis itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Chaewon menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

**Author's Note:**

> pls, enjoy this cringe-worthy content! will upload more, when i have time.  
> hope u liike it <3


End file.
